Blind- literally
by luvme123
Summary: When Dan accidentally blinds Phil, there might be problems... especially when Dan visits during a live show to tease his roommate. Phan two-shot/fluffy/T for language
1. Chapter 1

Phil couldn't see shit. He'd switched the light switch on and everything . He'd tried using his phones torch, but he couldn't tell if it was working or not. He'd turned on his laptop, in which he knew was on because of the light humming noise next to him, the only noise in the room besides his ragged breathing.

"Dan!" He finally calls his chestnut haired roommate in. He'd been trying not to call Dan in and worry him for the last hour, but he couldn't stop himself as he cried his roommates name, a slight tremor causing him to curse himself.

"Yeah Phil?" He heard from down the hall; Dan must've been in the lounge.

"Could you c'mere a minute? I'm in my room."

"Sure." He could hear Dans curious footsteps shuffle along the carpet in the hall a minute and there was a sligt knock as he fiddled with the nob. "You're not going to jump at me, are you?"

"No," Phil chuckles despite his terror. "I, uh... seem to have run into a bit of trouble."

With that, Phil hears the door open and close, and more footsteps, though he couldn't quite place where they'd landed. Suddenly a darker black blob stood infront of the grayish blob he called his vision and he looks to the top of the blob.

"You look fine to me, what's up?" Dan asks.

Phil scoffs.

"Exactly my problem; sight." He says sourly. Dan looks at the dark haired boy in confusion.

"Sight? What's wrong with your sight?"

"No idea; I can't see a thing." Phil says. Then something hits him. "Waiiiit a minuteee... "

"Waiting."

"I know why I can't see; you blinded me!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you; you accidentally sprayed me in the face with that cologne yesterday, remember?"

"... Oh yeah. Sorry?" There's silence a moment as Phil takes out his phone, handing it to Dan grimly, knowing he would regret letting his friend use it.

"Just call my eye doctor and ask him what to do, would you please?" He asks. Dan grins evilly as he takes the phone. "And don't change the names around this time; it's hardly fair, taking advantage of a blind man like that."

Dan grumbles in reply, finding the 'D' section in Phils contacts. He sees his name is the first in the section and smiles.

_Can't beat Dan in the game of automated, alphabeticaly-sorted contact lists. Ha. _

"What's your eye doctors name again?" Dan asks.

"Doctor Maurice." Phil tells him. Dan finds the name and dials the number, holding the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello, Phillip, how're your new glasses?" An old scottish accent rings through the speaker.

"You have your eye doctors cell phone number?" Dan whispers. Phil shrugs.

"Phillip?" Doctor Maurice asks.

"Oh, uh, no, Doctor, this is Phils flat mate, Daniel. I'm calling because of a slight accident with Phils eyes." Dan says, tripping over his words.

"Oh, so you're the Daniel I've heard so much about? What seems to've happend, lad?"

Dan looks to Phil, who was listening with a deep blush, and turns back to the phone.

"Well you see, yesterday, him and I were getting ready for out weekly radio show, and I may have accidentally sprayed some cologne in his eyes... we washed it out, but apparently he can't see anything at the moment." Dan hears the doctor hum in thought as he listened for an answer to the problem; surely there would be. Phil wasn't blind forevever, right?

"Hand the phone over to Phillip, please, Daniel." The doctor says. Dan does as told.

"Hello?" Phil asks.

"Phil! I heard what happened with your eyes; you should really be careful with what you let that boyfriend of yours play with."

Phil blushes, about to correct Doctor Maurice when he continues.

"Anywho, do you still have those eye drops I gave you when your contacts started irritating your eyes?"

Phil mutters his answer, blush still evident on his pale cheeks.

"Yes."

"Then those should work just fine. Use them once before bed tonight and once when you wake up tomorrow morning, you should be fine by wednsday evening."

"But it's Monday."

"No need to ever use the drops, now Phillip; a light use can go a long way."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now hand it back to your boyfriend."

"He's not my- ugh, fine." Phil groans, the crimson red on his pale skin intensifying as he hands Dan the phone, their fingers brushing. Dan can't help his own blush as he smiles at the smaller boy.

"Hello?" Dan asks.

"Yes, I'm back, I've perscribed him some eye drops, he should already have them, but since he won't be able to put them in I'll need you to help him out; twice a day, he'll tell you when he needs them."

"Ok.."

"Good. Now goodbye Dan; take care of your boyfriend for me."

"He-"

Doctor Maurice hangs up the phone before Dan could correct him, a blush evident in his tan skin. "Or just hang up."

He hands Phil his phone.

"... I just realized something." Phil says breaking the silence.

"What?" Dan asks him, looking down at Phil, who sat at the edge of his bed, wrapped in his blue and green duvet.

"How am I going to use the bathroom?"

Dan bursts out in laughter.

"Sorry, Phil, you know I'd do a lot of things for you, but I draw the line when the pants come off." Dan laughs louder as he speaks.

"I know that!" Phil says exhasperatedly, a blush creeping up his cheeks yet again. Dan stiffles another giggle as he sees Phils crimson cheeks. "It was a legitimate question though; I can't see the toilet."

"Then you'll have to pee in the shower." Dan says. "Sorry."

"Shower blind? Is that really the greatest idea?"

"No. But if I were blind I'd try it."

**Hello! Second Phan-fic. You like so far? Two-shot, second and final half should be up tomorrow; 3**

**~L**


	2. Chapter 2

It was wednsday night and Phils vision hadn't returned, yet the dark gray darkness had been shrinking to a lighter color rapidly the last couple hours. Dan was live streaming on YouNow whilst Phil lay restlessly under his multicolored duvet, trying to sleep like he had been all day; but to no avail would Phil's mind shut up. One random thought after another.

"Phil? Can I come in? Please say yes, because I'm already in."

He heard his door click shut and the light switch on. Then, suddenly and without warning, the covers are ripped off of Phils body, leaving him shivering in only his pajama pants.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Phil groans, trying to pull his blanket back up, but Dan held it away from his hands' reach.

"Wanna join us, Phil?" Dan asks, turning the webcam towards Phil so the viewers wouldn't see his blush; shirtless Phil was a sight to see, his pale skin showing off a protruding line, hinting at a six pack, on his stomach. Dan blushes as he realizes he.d been staring.

"No." Phil says simply, aiming to grab the blanlet. He missed. "Can I have my blanket back? It's freezing!"

"No." Dan tells Phil simply, mocking the smaller boy. "Only if you live stream with me."

Phil lets out an exhasperated, defeated, sigh as he scoots over on his bed, making room for Dan.

"Fine; but I'm not getting up." He says, patting the spot next to him. Dan, blushing at the thought of sitting in the same bed as shirtless Phil, obliges, dropping the duvet lightly on his roommate, who instantly wraps himself up, leaving room for Dan to join in under the blanket. In which he gladly did, slidding closer to Phil than necessary, before covering his legs and and adjusting the camara so it faced both boys.

"So, Phil, why weren't you on your mac book?" Dan asks curiously. Phil sighs.

"Because I'm still blind, Daniel." Phil says tiredly. Dan makes a face at the camara. He looks to the chat, which was exploding with declarations of Phan, and how cute they were, and picks one at random.

"Uh.. Melody says 'what's happened Phil?! A little too much fun last night boys? ;)'" Dan says, barely loud enough for the chat to hear. Phil strains his ears as Dan looks at the chat, that was currently exploding, again.

"What?"

"Nothing. She asked what was wrong and said something sexual."

"Oh. Well, everyone, I've been blinded. Dan, mind telling your fans _how _exactly that happened?" Phil tells the chat. Dan blushes, and he's sure the viewers were adsgdhfkl-ing all over their keyboards. In the same bed as your shirtless roommate and then leaving a potentially inviting question in the air? Phan girls were getting more than enough story prompts tonight.

"I, uh... well, I might've sprayed cologne in Phils eyes Sunday and blinded him." There's a moment silence as Dan blushes lightly. "And _yes, _I'm sure it was cologne, you sickos."

"What else would i- oh, gross, you guys!" Phil was laughing at how perverted Dans fans were, only just realizing the words that'd come out of Dans mouth. Dan smiles, another blush creeping up his neck.

_Why am I blushing so much theses last few days? _Dan wonders to himself as he searches his chat, most of the comments being about his now reddish cheeks. _Ever since Phil stopped being able to see, I-_ It hits him then; he was blushing because now that Phil couldn't see, he could let his guard down. He could blush when their skin touched, or Phil smiled his amazing smile at him, and Phil wouldn't see it. _Shit. _

"...Dan?" Phil's voice interrupts Dans thoughts, flushing his cheeks a darker shade of crimson.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that, what was it?" Dan stutters out, voice nearly cracking as he struggles for words.

"I asked what you wanted to do." Phil says, raising his voice slightly so Dan could hear him.

"I don't kno- and... YouNow crashed." Dans eyes had flickered to his laptop screen a moment, only to be met with a waiting screen. The technichians were dealing with a problem or something, saying the chat would be up in a few minutes. Damned Phan girls broke the chat.

"Great, now you can tell me what was really bugging you." Phil says. Dan sighs, looking Towards Phil, whos eyes seemed to flicker towards the screen before moving back to him.

"Nothing. Just feel a bit warm, that's all." Dan lies.

"No you're not." Phil says stubbornly. Dan knew Phil was right; his room was as cold as a polar ice cap, and suddenly, he felt bad for pulling the blanket off of the older boy.

"And how would you know that?" Dan inquires, a large smile on his face; he knew he'd cornered Phil.

"Because you just got under the covers."

"So?"

Phil groaned; this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Because you're shivering a bit and your arms have goosebumps." He tells Dan. Dan sighs; Phil was right again. Damned Phil.

"Ok, so maybe I'm not hot in the Physical aspect of warmth, but my head feels a bit foggy."

Bad idea. As soon as Dan had said it, Phil's hand was on his forehead, the back of it lightly scanning the younger boys' head. Then he flips his hand over and trails it down Dan's face towards his cheeks. The blood rushes to Dan's cheeks again and he curses under his breath as Phil gasps.

"Your cheeks are burning up, Dan! What happened?" Phils voice, laced with worry as he held his right hand to Dans' cheek, using his left to pull his head closer, so he could inspect his face through the lightening haze. It didn't faze Dan that Phil could at least see a little bit as Phil pulled him closer. What fazed him was how close their faces were; he could feel Phil's warm breath against his own. Phil noticed it too, as he felt Dans' cheeks heat up again; he instantly realized Dan wasn't sick, but blushing. He grins mischeifiously. "Are you blushing? What did your fans say now?"

Dan blushed more, and both boys started to wonder how red a pair of cheeks could get; only one of them wanted to execute an expiriment to find out.

"Did they say something about Phan?" Phil asks, knowing it would catch Dan off guard.

"W- what? Why would they ask about that? We've already established we aren't together." Dan points out, but that doesn't stop the next wave of blood rushing towards his cheeks. Phil smiles.

"And? You know that doesn't stop people from dreaming." Phil decides to play with Dan a bit. He bites his lip, putting his other hand on Dans' other cheek. "Your face is really warm, are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah. Just fine." Dan says weakly, his voice draining of any confidence he had in him; Phil just had to play the worry card.

"Because if you're feeling ill I'm sure we could call a doctor it's not too late yet." Another bite of the lip and Dan was a puddle, desperately checking the screen of his laptop as he slowly melted into a glob of crimson. His cheeks were on fire. Phil decides to put him out of his misery. Slowly, steadily, he moves a hand away from Dan's cheek. Then the other, leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

"If you say so."

Dan instantly missed the warmth of Phils hand on his cheek in the cold room.

"Actually... Could you check again? I can't quite tell in such cold." Dan lies smoothly, turning towards Phil more, pushing his roommates back against the wall. Phil instantly moves his hand towards Dan's face, blush evident on his own face as he shakily felt his forehead. Dan moves Phil's hands to his cheeks again. They were signifigantly cooler now, and he realizes quickly that Phils's were tinted lightly.

"...You feel much cooler now." Phil says, steadying the sudden hitch in his breath. Why did he feel so awkward all of a sudden?

Was it because now he could clearly see the blush on Dan's face?

That's right; his eyesight was back, though blurry to an extent, though he blamed it fact that he didn't have his glasses on, and he could tell how embarrased Dan was. He watched as the chat, which had been left on, despite it being the reason the website froze all of a sudden, calmed down. A countdown to when the stream would be back up happily counted down from 5:24. Phil's eyes turned downcast as he realizes his time to mess with Dan was almost up.

"Y-yeah, I guess I do."

Again Dan couldn't help but notice the close proximity both of the boys were at yet again. Phil notices too, blushing, as he leans back into the wall, squinting at his roommates face. They sit there a while, the timer clicking away minutes silently. Phils eyes flicker towards Dan's mouth as his own starts to water. He bites his lip, squinting at the timer; stream didn't come back on for another two minutes. Dan didn't question Phil; he knew that he could see -or at least a tiny bit, if he knew there was a timer on the laptop screen. He looks down a minute at Phil gnawing his own lip and a flicker of something flashes through his mind as he imagines his lips being bitten by the pale boy.

What was this little flicker? Courage.

Dan, taking advantage of their closeness, moves the laptop off his lap as he gets to his knees, stradling Phil, as he climbed over him, both knees around Phils own, and takes Phils face in his hands, feeling his cheeks warm as the blood rushes to them. Phil's eyes trail towards Dan's lips again before checking the timer; just about a minute now. Dan looked as well, panic rushing through his veins as he made his next move; he kissed Phil. He kissed Phil with the biggest mixture of lust, love, confusion, and zealousness he could muster.

The clock ticked by slowly as Phil registered what was happening. It hits him hard as he kisses back, with just about the same ammount of passion as Dan, pulling the taller, chestnut haired boy closer to him. The moment is ruined only by the ten second mark, in which a loud, errotic noise blasts through the speakers of Dan's laptop, startling both boys. They both quickly get off eachother, straightening themselves with crimson faces, before the webcam tells them they're live.

"We're ba-ack!" Dan says, a smile creeping along his face. Phil smiles at Dan before continueing.

"Aaaannnddd, during this little break, I've seemingly gotten my eye sight back! Sorta. It's still abit blurry, but at least I can know what you guys're talking about now."

Secretly slipping their hands together, Dan and Phil continue streaming until it's time for them to log off.

~the end~

**So that's it; I'm suprised how many of you followed, considering it's only a two-shot, but whatever floats your boat. Anyways, hope you liked, please review i(f you want me to do more Phan, PM with a prompt or something, I'd like that) **

**Annnddd... bye!**

**~L**


End file.
